


The Fellowship's Fanfics

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: While searching for fanfics to read on their new laptops, the Fellowship comes across these things about their fanfics: Legolas is mighty popular next to Aragorn, Boromir is sadly missed, Gandalf is a powerful Maia, Gimli is often forgotten, Merry and Pippin search for food, hobbies and fun, and Sam is admired and hardly has any trouble with fans. Then there’s Frodo, who is admired by LOTR fans. They are in for a wild ride.





	The Fellowship's Fanfics

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does.

Rivendell, the hidden elvish city surrounded by waterfalls and delved in a valley, was in the right spot for this new technology. Yes, Middle-earth had gotten a little advanced, as if they weren’t already. But here they were, and here was the Fellowship typing away at their laptops, each with different designs on the surfaces. Boromir had his Gondorian flags surrounding his laptop, Aragorn with rangers and scouting, Legolas with his archery designs on the front and inside the laptop, Gimli with his dwarvish pleasures, Gandalf – not really needing a laptop – had a greyish-white surface on his, Merry had books, maps, horses and boats on his, Pippin with scores of food designs, Sam had gardener tool designs on his, and Frodo had the Fellowship on the lid, but on the inside was covered in various landscapes of Middle-earth. Oh how—

DING!

“I got another fanfic on me!” Legolas said, smiling with glee.

“Legolas, you have the most fanfics of us all,” Gimli said, pleased but also disgruntled. “How is it that you—”

DING! DING!

“I rest my case,” Gimli said, shooing away the thought.

“Pippin, are you trying to outrank me with your music? Classical is better,” Merry said, turning his violin music up, and then changing it to folksy music. “Eh, never mind.”

“Mmm… Shepard’s pie,” Pippin said, licking his chops.

“Pippin, are you looking up food again?” Merry asked him, surprised and elated.

“You’re supposed to be the Thain,” Frodo said, momentarily breaking his gaze away from his laptop.

“I know that, but I would rather be king,” Pippin said, reminiscing.

Frodo shrugged. “It’s close enough.”

“Find me ways to please Rosie Cotton,” Sam said, typing in the search bar. This resulted in fanfics on relationships between himself and Rosie. “Ah. There’s loads of advice here for this.”

“Meanwhile, I look up food fics,” Pippin said, also typing in his search bar.

“Ah! There’s loads of horse and pony fanfics!” Merry said, pleased with his handiwork.

“Gimli fans! Come on!” Gimli screamed, typing furiously, only to come up short. “Come on! Why should I present Legolas to you, fangirls – ohh. Here’s a couple on me getting the girl. Yes!”

“I am ashamed that fans think I’m just going to blast through walls,” Gandalf said, shaking his head. “But I am glad there are fans that treat me with respect.”

“Oh dear,” Boromir bit his fingernails in fright. “I do hope these fans aren’t looking to revive me again, again and again.”

DING! DING! DING! DING!

“More fanfics on me!” Legolas said with glee. “Loads more to read. I won’t ever be bored.”

“I’m with you, Legolas,” Aragorn said, shaking his head. “Only there’s some fans that must realize I’m with Arwen.”

“I think there’s a reason for that, Aragorn,” Legolas admitted, smiling.

Aragorn’s eyes widened in shock and fear. “Should I be concerned for you.”

“Not at all,” Legolas said, returning to his laptop.

Frodo shook his head. While he could see how joyful his friends were, his companions at that, he somehow could feel that his fame was being pushed over for Legolas. His stories were great, but they weren’t as many as Legolas and Aragorn. Maybe it was for the best. Then again, he was also happy there were fans bright enough to write stories on him. “As long as I’m remembered, as long as I’m not forgotten, I too have the best fans. And I won’t forget it. Ever.”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
